


Alpha's Know

by gerank



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gerank/pseuds/gerank
Summary: In which Lukas knows Philip's pregnant before he does.





	

They’re in bed, long limbs all entangled. Wrapped tightly around each other’s bodies. Scream is running in their DVD player. Philip is already asleep, mouth slightly open as he lets out soft breathes.

Lukas is watching the TV with half lidded eyes. He’s sleepy but still interested in Rose McGowan’s attempt to escape ghost face. She scrambles through a tiny cut out hole in the garage door, only to get stuck and be hung by the garage shutting. He sighs disappointedly, and reaches over for his water bottle. Philip grumbles at the movement, and shifts closer to his warmth.

Lukas flares his nose as a sweet smell floods his senses. He searches for it like a bloodhound, sniffling along the bed. It’s sort of in the sheets, but that’s not where it’s strongest. He looks up, and _oh_. Philip’s curled up in the blankets, looking so soft and angelic. The brightness of the moon reflects off his porcelain pale skin.

He tentatively pushes the blanket off Philip’s feet, up past his calves. Philip's toes curl from the abrupt cold air, but doesn’t wake up.

He crawls under the blanket. The scent is honey sweet and strong underneath the cloth. He finds it the strongest right at Philip’s tummy. He nuzzles his nose against the intoxicating soft velvety skin. Philip shivers like he’s cold and pushes down the blanket to look at Lukas, who still has his face pressed against the omega’s belly.

“What are you doing?” Philip asks blearily.

Lukas breathes him in, “why do you smell… like that?”

Philip grumbles, “stop doing your weird alpha thing and come sleep with me.”

Lukas groans but lets up anyways. He places a kiss to Philip’s belly and slides up. The shorter boy exhales when he gets comfortable and places his head in the crook of Lukas’s neck.

Lukas holds Philip close and thinks about him all night.

-

_The Afternoon._

He pulls out a handful of plain chips, and shoves them into his mouth. The alpha looks over to the omega, who is busily making himself food. He’s chopping up a fresh yellow banana, and dripping an excessive amount of Hershey’s syrup onto it.

Philip scoops a big amount onto his spoon, and bites it. Lukas wrinkles his nose, “gross.” Philip laughs and outstretches his arm towards Lukas, “want some?” Lukas weakly bats his hand away.

“You’re going to go in a sugar coma” he jokes, watching disgustedly as Philip licks up a glob of chocolate into his mouth. Philip moans with the food in his mouth “it’s so good.”

“I thought you hated sweets” Lukas comments confusedly.

“Not anymore” he mutters as he shoves more banana and syrup messily onto his tongue.

Lukas watches and doesn’t say anything else. His gut fluttering with unknown nerves.

-

_The next day._

The taller boy is showering, Philip’s still sleeping in. Lukas scrubs the soapy suds out of his strands, watching them swirl in a whirlpool down the drain. He is worried. Like really worried, he doesn’t want anything bad happening to Philip. Hopefully it’s just Philip’s heat coming off schedule, or his hormones are acting up.

The bathroom door swings unexpectedly open, the knob smacks soundly against the dry wall.

“Philip?” he calls out nervously.

He hears retching as an answer.

“Shit” Lukas hisses and yanks open the curtain, popping his stringy wet hair out. Philip has his forearms propped around the toilet bowl. He’s puking into the ceramic. The omega doesn’t even have to look to know Lukas is watching. He kneels back on his heels and wipes his mouth on the hem of his sleeve.

“Are you okay?”

Philip shrugs and meets his gaze “I feel better now. Probably was something I ate.”

Lukas nods, but it isn’t believing.

-

He lies to Philip and says he’s going to the store to pick up groceries, but what he really intends to purchase isn’t even edible. Lukas searches for it down the health aisle. Medicine? No, Pads? No.

He finds the pregnancy tests at the end of the row. There are a lot of different brands, and they’re all decently similar in price. He chucks a First Response and Equate test into his carrier.

The lady at the checkout gives him a knowing grin when she spots them. He flushes bright red and takes his receipt and bag hastily.

She yells “good luck!”

-

The alpha returns home. He doesn’t spot the brunette in the kitchen or living room, he opens their bedroom door. Philip’s relaxing on the bed, lying flat on his belly and tapping at his cell. He looks up and gives Lukas a big smile, “you’re back quick.”

Lukas nods shyly and hesitantly pulls the tests out of the bag.

“Here, I got you some of these” he softly places them besides Philip on the bed.

Philip’s eyes widen incredulously and picks one up, shifting it between his fingers, “You… bought me pregnancy tests?”

Lukas nods seriously, “I’m worried about you.” The brunette looks at him like he’s crazy. “C’mon, I love you and I just wanna make sure you’re okay” Lukas insists, sitting down beside him.

Philip huffs and pushes off the bed, “Fine, I don’t think I’m pregnant but I’ll do it for you.”

Lukas grabs his arm, pulling him back for a sweet kiss, “thank you” he whispers.

Philip rolls his eyes at the alphas overprotectiveness, and pecks him one last time. He grabs the tests and goes towards the bathroom, he feels anxiety course through him the second he twists the knob. Shit, what if he actually is? He inhales deeply, trying to calm his nerves.

The toilet seat is unexpectedly really cold. He jolts once his bare skin touches it. The omega unravels the packaging, and reads the back for instructions. Pee on the tip, and wait three minutes. One line means negative, two lines mean positive.

He sighs, and concentrates on trying to pee. Lukas pop his head in for the 2nd time, the omega looks at him annoyedly “I can’t pee if you’re watching.”

“Sorry” Lukas grins sheepishly, retracting his head from the opening.

It takes him a minute, and then he starts peeing on the test strip. He can hear Lukas’s impatient repetitive foot tapping from outside the door. Once he’s finished, he places the test on the counter and pulls up his sweats. Lukas barges in the second he hears Philip say “you can come in.” Philip shakes his head nervously, “I don’t know.”

“What?” Lukas asks.

“I really hope I’m not” the omega says worriedly.

The alphas stomach twists in knots. “Why?”

Philip’s eyes go big, “you want a kid?”

Lukas nods, “kinda, thought it’d be cool to see us be dads, and I know you’d be a great one.”

The test turns, two pink lines form. “Holy shit” Philip whispers in awe, and hold it up to his alpha. Lukas grabs the box abruptly “does that mean-“

Philip jumps up and wraps his flailing limbs around Lukas “yes!” Lukas feels so fucking happy, he squeezes the omega with his arms. Holding him so close “holy fucking shit Philip, you are so amazing!”

Philip pecks him on the nose and grins proudly, “I know.”

-

_Two months later._

A visit to the ultrasound technician reveals they’re having twins.

“The best miracles happen in pairs” Lukas says overly fond, and Philip rolls his eyes.


End file.
